The Dragon's Lair
by Pen Malfoy
Summary: Tudo parece mais simples no inicio, uma Weasley irônica, impertinente, que troca uma dor de cabeça por outra quando sem querer forma um laço com um Malfoy determinado a sobreviver e se divertir as custas da garota do cabelo em chamas. Até quando essas brincadeiras infantis podem perdurar quando há uma guerra se desenrolando. OBS: Estou curiosa pra saber se alguém ainda lê fanfic.
1. Prólogo

"_E cada vez que tu me pede para ficar eu me afasto mais. E cada vez que tu fala que não quer me perder tu me perde um pouquinho. E cada vez que tu diz que me ama eu gosto menos de você. Não sei de quem é a culpa e talvez não haja esse negócio de culpa, mas a gente está perto de um fim. Eu me importo com você, mas não sei se quero continuar me sentindo obrigada a fazer o que não quero fazer. Te avisei que sou egoísta mas sua memória não é boa e provavelmente não prestou a devida atenção a essas coisas. E tu sempre se culpa, o que me deixava mal no começo, mas agora eu já não me importo. Ao contrário me trás um sentimento de irritação e é por isso que o deixo aqui e continuo. Foi bom, mas foi apenas isso."_

"Você não pode mandar isso para uma pessoa Ginny e esperar que ela fique bem."


	2. I

"Você não pode mandar isso para uma pessoa Ginny e esperar que ela fique bem."

"Mas é isso, eu não sei se me importo mais."

"É claro que você se importa. Eu sei, você sabe então não mande isso e fim." Luna jogou o bilhete na lareira.

"Mas eu quero um fim. Tomas não é para mim."

"Então diga isso você mesma," Luna olhou seriamente para Ginny "e de um jeito delicado, por favor."

"Mas é tão difícil. Se você é legal a pessoa não acredita que você quer terminar com ela, se você é estúpida a pessoa te odeia para sempre e os amigos dessa pessoa por tabela também passarão a te evitar."

"Sua escolha, você pode escolher um cara que te persegue para sempre porque se importa contigo ou um idiota"

Ginny escolheu o que persegue para sempre. E depois com Lucas o idiota. E assim por diante e agora ela tem diversas dores de cabeça.

"Tem lugares que eu tenho que evitar em determinados horários. Eu não agüento mais isso Herms."

"Você poderia simplesmente parar de ficar com todos os garotos que você acha que pode sentir alguma coisa."

"Mas eu quero sentir alguma coisa. É tão difícil assim? Olha para você, você gosta desde sempre do meu irmão. E ele é um idiota. Desculpa Herms, mas ele é. E é meio cego também. Todo mundo sabe que você gosta dele, menos ele. E ele gosta de você. Dava para ser mais clichê?"

"Todo mundo?" A voz de Hermione falha ao perguntar.

"Todo mundo." Elas estão chegando no corredor que da na biblioteca. "Ops, não posso ir por ai Herms. Flint está sempre na biblioteca nesse horário. Então não obrigada, já cansei de drama."

"Encare seus demônios... Uuuu." Hermione brinca com ela. Ginevra ri sarcástica.

"Uuu... Encare os seus Herms e então talvez eu me redima dos meus pecados."

"..."

"Foi o que eu pensei."

Ginny segue pelos caminhos que levam as masmorras e a cozinha.

"Tanta fome."

"Ginny?" Ginevra se vira e Harry Potter. "Está fazendo o que por aqui?"

"O que você está fazendo por aqui?" Harry encolhe os ombros.

"Ainda fugindo das pessoas?"

"Não, apenas dos meus –Exs. E que fique claro que alguns eu nem ao menos fiquei e ganhei de presente fanáticos e idiotas. Eu fui o que? Legal com eles?"

"Grande erro seu."

"Quando é com vocês é tudo glória, mas a garota vira uma vadia."

"Você não é uma vadia."

"Eu sei, agora vai lá e conta isso para eles." Ginevra gesticulou na direção do resto do catelo, Harry começou a rir.

"Então o que está fazendo por aqui, não me diga que agora tu fica com Sonserinos também."

"Sou uma garota livre de preconceitos, e você? Está mais aberto a essas coisas?"

"Na verdade estou participando de uma nova forma de tortura psicológica do Snape e indo entregar algumas coisas para os Sonserinos."

"Mas você sabe onde é o dormitório deles?" Harry hesitou, Ginevra não sabia da pequena aventura dele e do Rony pelas masmorras uns anos atrás e na verdade era para ele rodar o castelo até achar todos da Sonserina que precisava, mas ele resolveu que seria mais prático ir até a Sonserina e entregar o que precisava ser entregue.

"Você sabe!" Ginny notou que Harry deu uma hesitada.

"Snape me falou."

"Me mostra onde é?"

"Tu não estás indo para lá?"

"Na verdade cozinha."

"Você tem que se acertar com os garotos de Hogwarts isso está atrapalhando a sua vida."

"Eu sei." Falou dramaticamente, se segurando no ombros de Harry para não cair e fingindo chorar. "Mas é tão dificil quando se é tão popular." Harry gargalhou. Ginny ficou séria e olhou para os lados, e sussurrou, séria. "E as garotas agora me evitam." Harry continua gargalhando.

"Ah sim, claro."

"Não, sério algumas literalmente me evitam. O mínimo..." Estreita os olhos para Harry, frisando. "Mínimo que você poderia fazer é me dizer onde é a Sonserina." Cruza os braços quando termina.

"É aqui." Ele inocentemente fala.

"Aqui?" Olhou em volta e não viu nada, nenhum quadro, nenhuma armadura, nada. "Aqui onde?" Harry apontou para o chão, havia uma cobra enrolada de bronze cravada no chão. "Tipico. E se não bastasse eles morarem nas masmorras eles gostam de ficar ainda mais embaixo." Ginny se espreguiçou. "Não tenho nenhuma vontade de entrar ai, sabe? Weasley." E apontou para ela mesma, dando de ombros. "Ainda mais com o Potter." Falou Potter imitando o tom do Malfoy.

"Hey." Ginny deu de ombros e saiu andando. Só que ela não foi muito longe, virou o corredor e ficou ali esperando Harry falar a senha.

"Potter fede." Ginevra se segurou para não rir e saiu dali '_Típico_'

"Eu só queria que aqui tivesse mais opções." Ginevra resmungou olhando as vitrines pelas ruas de Hogsmeade. Lila e Parvati ao lado dela.

"Porque Weasley? Você não tem dinheiro mesmo." Ela conhecia a voz, bem de mais, mais do que gostaria. Se virou preguiçosamente já rolando os olhos sem paciência para encontrar Malfoy rindo dela, ele estava sozinho, o que era no mínimo peculiar.

"Mas olha só o Malfoy com suas observações tão perspicazes. Desculpa te decepcionar, mas acontece que eu tenho dinheiro." Ela se vira para continuar seu passeio.

"Está com dinheiro pelos serviços prestados a comunidade masculina de Hogwarts?" Ela ri, continua caminhando.

"Isso você não tem como saber." E da de ombros, se vira para ele sorrindo. "Ótima conversa Malfoy, a gente nunca mais deveria fazer isso." Ela faz sinal de ok e da as costas novamente, segue caminhando para alcançar Lila e Parvati que olham uma vitrines algumas lojas a frente, totalmente desinteressadas na conversa.

"E se eu te oferecesse 500 galões." Ela gargalha, se vira, vai até Malfoy e pega no seu braço.

"Oh. Sério Malfoy? Ou posso te chamar Draco agora? Quem recusaria 500 galeões?" Ela levou a mão ao queixo pensativa. "Ah! Eu. Ótima conversa Malfoy." Ela balança a cabeça concordando com ela mesma. E apontou o dedo para ele e para ela mesma. "Foi uma honra Malfoy." Ginevra o abraçou e foi embora. _Cada dia não se importar se torna mais divertido._

Virando a esquina tirou do bolso a sacola de dinheiro do Malfoy.

"Vocês sumiram e me deixaram com o Malfoy." Ginny enrugou o rosto.

"A gente sentiu que era melhor deixar você resolver as coisas sozinha."

"E você parece ser a única que não se abati pelos comentários do Malfoy." Ginevra deu de ombros, era verdade, quando se tem uns 8 garotos que se tem que evitar você começa a notar que Malfoys não são um grande problema.

"Cervejas amanteigadas? Por minha conta." Ginny pediu as cervejas. Harry se juntou a elas e logo mais Rony, Hermione, Luna, Simas e Tomas, para o infortúnio de Ginny. Porém ela pagou cervejas para todo mundo.

"De onde você tirou tanto dinheiro."

"Cortesia do Malfoy." Ela balança a bolsa de dinheiro.

"Isso é roubo Ginny."

"Não, isso se chama pagamento, salário, chame o que quiser, depois de conversar com ele e ser perfeitamente educada." Todos riem. Ginevra sente Tomas olhando para ela com aqueles olhos esperançosos e sonhadores. '_Hm, não. Hora de ir._'

Ginny está voltando a pé para Hogwarts quando é abordado por Malfoy.

"Malfoy, de novo, que prazer. Por acaso isso é seu? Eu achei agora pouco quando sai do Três Vassouras." Ela estendeu a bolsa dele.

"Estranho Weasley, porque eu não passei por lá." Ele pegou a bolsa e colocou no bolso sem conferir. '_Tipico_'

"Moramos em um mundo estranho Malfoy." Ginevra bateu no ombro de Malfoy confortando-o. "Agora eu tenho que ir. Tchau." Ginevra se despediu dele sorridente, deu as costas e imediatamente fechou cara.

"Hm Weasley?" Ela se vira, meio irritada.

"Sério Malfoy? Tu não tem amigos, cadê os seus guarda costas?" Ginevra procurou-os atrás dos esguio Malfoy. Olhou para o próprio pulso sem relógio. "Olha só, que pena, estou atrasada." E começou a caminhar mais rápido.

"Weasley?"

Ela parou olhou para trás.

"Está bem Malfoy, o que você quer?" Ele se aproximou.

"O que você quer?" Ele aproximou o rosto do dela. Seus cabelos platinados caindo no seu rosto. Ela ofegou por um momento, a cor dos olhos dele eram prateados.

"A paz mundial." Ginevra respondeu cética.

"Algo mais palpável Weasley. Como o dinheiro que roubou de mim hoje mais cedo." Malfoy se aproximou mais.

"Que tal espaço?" Ginevra deu um passo para trás, ele também.

"Que tal algo que eu possa te dar em troca do que você pode me dar?" Ele levantou a sobrancelha. Ginny riu e saiu andando.

Ele a segurou pelo braço, ela se desvencilhou olhando para ele séria, pausadamente ela falou, como se estivesse explicando para alguma criança alguma coisa muito difícil de se entender.

"Que tal: Eu. Não. Estou. Interessada. Por favor. Me. Deixe em paz." Ginevra começou a andar se afastando dele.

"Não é o que dizem."

"Ah minha Morgana. O que andam dizendo sobre mim? Por favor me diga Draco? Posso te chamar assim não é? Estou muitíssimo interessa." Ginevra ela cruza os braços por um momento, olhando-o, esperando sua resposta então como se lembrasse de alguma coisa. "Não, perai, eu não estou." Da de ombros enquanto faz uma cara de triste para Malfoy. E continuou a andar, escutou ele rindo. "_Está bem, Malfoys não riem, não assim, isso é estranho._"

Estava no portão de Hogwarts quando alguém lhe puxou.

"Ahh." Meio assustada, mas entediada quando reconheceu a pessoa. "Ah. Tomas." O tom de tédio escorrendo pelas palavras.

"Eu vi você conversando com o Malfoy."

"É... Eu faço isso as vezes. Converso com pessoas."

"Vocês estavam bem próximos." Tomas a segurou mais perto.

"Nós temos sentimentos em comum. Agora pode me lagar?" Tomas chegou mais perto.

"Porque está tudo bem com o Malfoy e não comigo? Eu sou o cara certo para você."

"Tantas coisas erradas na sua frase... Eu não sei nem por onde..." Tomas se aproximou com violência, a pressionou contra a arvore, imobilizando-a, tentado beijá-la a força. Ginevra começou a se desesperar um pouco quando não conseguiu se desvencilhar dele.

"Me larga!" Ela estava tentando pegar sua varinha, mas Tomas jogou-a no chão e prendeu Ginny novamente entre ele e uma arvore.

"Você não pode tratar todo mundo com esse tom de desdenho. Não é certo." Ginny o chutou. Ele se afastou um pouco.

"Não é todo mundo Tomas, eu faço isso com as outras pessoas também, com o Malfoy por exemplo, mas é... É principalmente com você." Ela estava indo embora quando Tomas a agarrou mais forte e começou a puxar a saia dela para cima. _Que garoto idiota._

"TOMAS! PARA."

"Você me deve isso." Ginevra gargalhava agora, de nervoso e porque nem em seus devaneios mais estranhos ela achou que Tomas um dia seria esse tipo de pessoa, ou que isso realmente acontece na vida real e não só em livros. É ridículo, mas lá estava ela.

Ginevra desistiu. '_Então é agora e assim que eu viro uma vadia._' Ela fechou os olhos. '_Eu nem me sinto atraída por ele, e se alguém visse eles ali? E se...Oh não, lá vamos nós._'

Ela abriu os olhos furiosa. Tomas sentiu algo diferente na atmosfera. Ele parou e olhou para Ginevra e deu alguns passos atrapalhados para trás. Tropeçou nos próprios pés e caiu, meio assustado e descrente, Ginevra, Ginny parecia diferente, algo em seus olhos, não sabia o que... as pupilas, elas estavam completamente dilatas e ela não parecia mais a mesma pessoa, estava ameaçadora. Ele podia sentir a pressão de seu poder.

"Ginny?" Ela sorriu para ele triste.

"Me desculpe." Então ele começou a sentir uma horrível dor, como se todos os seus órgãos, seu corpo estivessem sendo esticado e amassados e o pior, não conseguia gritar. Até que perdeu consciência. Algum barulho da mata, um bicho caminhando, um graveto se partindo, o piu de uma coruja a despertou de seu transe. Ela caiu no chão meio incosciente.

"Ah não..." Choramingou. "Desculpa..." Ela se arrastou até ele e passou a mão pelos seus cabelos, sentiu a sua pulsação e suspirou, aliviada. "Desculpa, não posso deixar que tu se lembre disso, mas antes _Legilimens._" Ginevra penetrou na mente dele, procurando se alguém havia feito o fazer aquilo. Não era o comportamento normal. Mas não, ele só estava meio doente psicologicamente. "Puxa, parece que você gosta de mim mesmo. _Obliviate_".

Ginevra sentiu suas mãos tremerem. Ela iria perder o controle logo novamente. Se transformou em um corvo e foi para dentro da Floresta Negra.


	3. II

_A merda._ Ginevra acordou com uma dor de cabeça em uma clareira com um lago no centro. Já deveria ser de manhã. Esperava que ninguém tivesse sentido sua falta na Grinfinória.

Improvável, mas uma garota pode sonhar.

Se levantou e olhou em volta. O único problema é que ela não sabia onde estava. Bufou. Tentou se transformar, mas não conseguiu. Estava fraca. Só conseguia quando perdia o controle dos seus sentimentos. Bufou novamente.

Olhou em volta e se sentou de novo.

Algumas das outras vezes que isso aconteceu ela conseguia ver o Castelo e das outras vezes ela apenas tinha que esperar até que alguém viesse ajuda-la. Como os centauros.

Levantou quando escutou cascos.

"Ginevra Weasley." A voz serena do centauro soou através da clareira como um sussurro, mas claro.

"Olá." Pausa, ele apareceu e sorriu. Sem graça ela sorriu de volta. "Então..."

"Você quer ir naquela direção. Eu te acompanho." Ele apontou para trás dela.

"Obrigada."

Se passaram 15 minutos de caminhada em total silencio.

"Você precisa aprender a controlar esse poder." Ginevra riu, nervosa.

"Não me diga." Então ela percebeu que poderia ser interpretado como grosseria seu nervosismo. "Eu gostaria de não ter que aprender a controlar."

"Um dia você pode acabar morrendo se continuar utilizando dessa maneira."

"Não é como se eu quisesse utilizá-lo."

"Não é uma opção. É seu. Parte de você. Se tu aprende a controlar, não teria mais esses... episódios."

"Você poderia me..." O centauro a interrompeu.

"Não. Daqui você consegue chegar sozinha." Ginevra bufa, mas sorri para ele.

"Obrigada."

O centauro se virou para o outro lado e começou a caminhar, Ginevra se virou também.

"Srta. Weasley tem alguém em Hogwarts muito parecido com você. Você pode pedir ajuda para ele." O centauro continuou seu caminho antes que Ginevra pudesse perguntar quem era essa pessoa.

Desceu as escadas e Harry e Hermione ainda estavam na sala, assim como outras pessoas, mas não Tomas. Parece que tudo tem a tendência de ser mais difícil quando a gente precisa de simples.

"Ginny?"

"Eu não vi você depois que tu saíste do Três Vassouras." Percebeu Harry.

"Estava tão cansada que vim logo dormir, dormi até agora. Cadê o Rony?"

"Já foi dormir."

"Tsc, tenho um assunto importante para falar com ele. Será que ele já está dormindo?" Os dois deram de ombros. "O que vocês estão estudando?"

"Estamos dando uma olhada no Mapa do Maroto, todo cuidado é pouco com _Voldemort_" Herms respondeu.

"Posso dar uma olhada?" '_Eu preciso de um desses_' "Imaginem o quanto seria útil um desses para mim evitar encontros indesejados."

"Falando em encontros indesejados falaram que te viram conversando com o Malfoy hoje mais cedo."

"É, eu peguei o meu pagamento e você beberam ele."

"Não depois. Depois que tu saiu do Três Vassouras."

"Eu devolvi a bolsinha dele, ah que ao que tudo consta eu achei no chão, sou uma pessoa honesta."

"Você roubou dinheiro dele." Herms falou risonha.

"Pagament Malfoy, ele nem checou a bolsinha dele."

"Vocês andam conversando muito ultimamente, é por isso que queria saber onde é a Sonserina?" perguntou Harry brincalhão.

"Oh sim." Ginny ri, tímida. Os dois ficam em silencio. "Era pra ser segredo mas..." Ela fecha a cara. "A gente está falando do Malfoy Harry, francamente."

"Você falou onde é a Sonserina para a Ginny, Harry?" Herms perguntou com tom chateado.

"Você sabe onde é também Herms?"

"Na verdade não." Olhou rancorosa para Harry. "Não quiseram me contar."

"Também depois do soco que você deu nele no 3º ano. A ultima coisa que precisamos é um assassinato em massa feita pela fúria do momento de uma adolescente da Grinfinória." Ginny falou brincalhona.

"E Sangue-Sujo." Acrescentou Herms.

"Ai minha Morgana, que tragédia. Tsc, tsc. Que tragédia. Não podemos perder sequer um sangue puro se quisermos sobreviver aos trouxas." Completou Ginny. "Vou lá ver se vejo meu irmão ainda."

Ginny subiu as escadas, que maravilha que os dois dividem quarto, com sorte todos estarão dormindo.

Ginny foi até a cama de Tomas e abriu as cortinas, ele não estava lá.

Ginny desceu as escadas.

"Não consegui acordar aquela mala. Vou dar uma passada na cozinha querem alguma coisa?"

"Não está meio tarde?"

"Eu não como desde Hogsmeade. Preciso de comida. Estou em frase de crescimento." Eles riem.

E ela precisava mesmo, passou na cozinha e comeu um pouco. Passou na enfermaria, torcendo para que Harry e Hermione tenham largado o mapa de lado, ele estava lá, inconsciente, mas vivo e parecia bem.

Sentiu a presença de alguém, mas antes que pudesse identificar quem escutou um sussurro no seu ouvido. "Olá Weasley..." Ela endureceu, trancou a mandíbula e o mais natural que pode se virou e falou.

"Malfoy? Dores de cabeça?" Ele estava perto. Será que ele sabia? Ele apenas sorriu. Ele sabia. Ele olhou para Tomas.

"Como está seu namorado? Bem? Foi uma tarde e tanto para ele." Ela sabia. Ele continuava sorrindo para ela, ela sorri, tentando parece o mais ingênua possível, tentando alcançar a varinha. _Ele sabe._ Pânico tomava conta dela.

"É? O que aconteceu?" Ginny alcança a varinha. "Pe..."

"Expelliarmus" '_Não de novo._' Pensou Ginevra, ela tinha que parar de ficar perdendo a varinha. Malfoy a seguro e a puxou para uma das camas da enfermaria fechando as cortinas com um movimento da varinha.

"Você é bom." Ela sorri, tentando não parece nervosa e percebendo que falhava miseravelmente.

"Sim. Eu sei." Ginevra revirou os olhos, relaxando por um momento. "O que você ia fazer? Me petrificar? Apagar minha memória? Uma mágica tão poderosa... Estou estupefato."

"Daqui a pouco você vai ficar mesmo."

"Uuuhuhu" Draco olhou a posição em que eles estavam e a olhou. Se mexeu para que ela não tivesse como sair de debaixo dele. Ela percebeu.

"Malfoy?"

"Weasley?"

"Você poderia sair de cima de mim?"

"Pra você me nocautear, torturar, apagar as minhas memórias? Hm, estou inclinado a recusar a proposta. E a memória que você procura está segura, não se preocupa." Ele inclina a cabeça suavemente, como se estivesse me confortando. "Eu já a extrai." Ginevra fungou. Tentou se desvencilhar de Malfoy sem sucesso.

"Weasley olha o seu tamanho, se eu não quiser você não sai daqui. E eu posso fazer pior que o Tomas." Ginevra o olhou assustada. "Hm... gritar não adianta."

'_Accio varinha_' A varinha veio até a mão de Ginevra.

"Muito bem Weasley." A varinha de Malfoy estava no pescoço de Ginevra e a dela na lateral do torço dele. Malfoy se aproximou dela, as bocas quase se encontrando. "Você é boa, poderosa, mas precisa de pratica ainda. Agora durma."

Ginevra acordou no dia seguinte em seu dormitório frustrada. O que tinha acontecido exatamente?

"Harry me empresta o seu Mapa?" Harry pegou na bolsa e entregou. "Obrigada Harry."

"Ginny e esse boato que você o Malfoy..." Ginevra não prestou atenção e já estava longe quando ele terminou a pergunta. "...estão namorando?" Mas não o suficiente. _Que? _Ginny se vira para Harry, furiosa.

"Que?" Harry da de ombros.

"É o que eu escutei. A escola inteira na verdade. Pessoas viram vocês juntos."

"Pessoas..." Passou a mão na testa, estava suando frio. "Pessoas me veem junto com várias outras pessoas e nem por isso eu estou namorando todas elas." Ela bufa.

"As pessoas te viram juntos, juntos, tipo juntos." Ela estreita os olhos e então entende.

"Oh não... Não. Nanananaão. Impossivel. Não." Ela para, olha para Harry. "Iu. Que nojo. Iu. Não. Argh." Ela sente um calafrio. Harry ri.

"Então não é verdade?" Ela o olho.

"Iu. Não." E sai andando. Passos firmes, furiosa.

_Malfoy Malfoy Malfoy MALFOY_. Ginevra escancarou a porta que dava para a sala em que Malfoy supostamente estava com uma garota. A garota a olhou assustada, depois frustrada, cruzou os braços e a encarou. Malfoy parecia se divertir.

"Sai." A garota correu para fora, deve ter entendido que não foi um erro Ginevra entrar naquela sala. Ginevra sorriu para Malfoy que estava escorado na parede sorrindo.

"Que ideia" Fechou a cara. "Estupida foi essa de implantar memória nas pessoas e começar esse rumor bizarro de que nós estamos namorando?"

"Mas nós estamos namorando."

"Não, nó não estamos Malfoy." Fala pacientemente como se estivesse explicando algo difícil de entender para uma criança. Suspira e segue com o mesmo tom. "Eu vou concertar essa bagunça e ai você segue com a sua vida e eu sigo com a minha e nós nunca mais conversamos, está bem?"

Ginevra virou as costas, antes de alcançar a porta se fecha num baque e se tranca.

"Malfoy..." Choramingando. "O que você quer de mim?"

"O seu poder." Ginevra começou a rir, nervosa. O tom paciente reaparece.

"Tudo bem, se eu pudesse te dar, eu dava." _Só que não._ "A gente não precisa namorar pra isso."

"Vamos dizer que é uma espécie de chantagem, você pode, veja bem, pode ir lá e 'concertar' as coisas, mas eu posso e vou, ir lá tornar a sua vida um inferno de novo e de novo até você aceitar que nós somos um casal ou que você me de seu poder."

"Eu posso aprender a viver com os comentários." Ela pega a varinha e se vira para a porta.

"Não esqueça que eu vou estar sempre do seu lado." Ginny o olha, irritada.

"Como eu faço pra te dar o meu poder?"

"Dar?"

"É o que tu quer não é. Eu não estou usando então acho que não tem problema eu te dar." Ele cai na gargalhada.

"Não tem como tu me passar o poder Weasley, venhamos e convenhamos, achei que tu era mais esperta. Eu preciso que tu o utilize em meu beneficio." Ela não gostou de ver ele rindo as custas dela.

"Hm, não." Ela cruzou os braços.

"Há um minuto atrás tu ia me dar seu poder." Malfoy estava exasperado.

"Isso era quando eu achava que poderia me livrar de você para sempre, mas quais são as minhas opções? 'Namorar' você, ter que te fazer favores... tudo inclui eu ter que te ver, eu ter que conversar com você..."

"Não necessariamente, posso pedir por cartas..." Ela considera.

"Deixa eu pensar... Ai, não da, obrigada, mas é que você vem brinde, uma aliança com Voldemort."

"Eu nunca falei de aliança com Voldemort."

"É porque não precisa, tu é um Malfoy. Leia-se capacho do Tom, ah meu velho amigo. Manda minhas lembranças a próxima vez que tu encontrar ele." Um brilho estranho passa pelos olhos de Malfoy. Ele pega Ginevra pelos braços.

"Eu não quero te machucar Weasley, eu te quero do meu lado. Como minha parceira." Ginevra imita ânsia de vomito. "Eu vou te explicar isso uma vez então preste atenção. Eu estou do meu lado. Estou doente e preciso de você." _Blábláblá_

"Tu apelando para o emocional é como o Harry ter pais." Ele ri e a solta.

"Uau, que insensível da sua parte." Ela da de ombros.

"Não estou me sentido a pessoa mais sensível aos problemas dos outros no momento."

"A questão é que eu tenho o que tu tem, uma quantidade de poder incrivelmente grande, mas não tenho como equilibra-lo, ou com quem equilibrá-lo, o que me torna instável apesar do meu treinamento, como você, mas como tenho isso a mais tempo estou 'doente'. Meu corpo está falhando, exausto. Você logo vai ficar assim também. Algumas poções ajudam, mas somente uma parceira pode me 'curar' e tem que ser alguém com considerável quantidade de poder se não eu o mato ou a mato."

"Ahh, se eu te ajudar, eu vou me ajudar no futuro e seremos todos felizes?" Ela olha bem séria para o Malfoy. "Não dá, eu não consigo acreditar. Quão difícil é tu achar uma pessoa que tu odeie menos ou que te odeie menos?"

Antes de bater a porta Ginevra termina, cansada. "Concerta a bagunça que tu fez na minha vida." A ultima coisa que ela vê é Malfoy se escorando numa cadeira de costas pra ela.

"Já estão começando os jogos de quadribol. Nervosa Ginny?" Colin pergunta.

"Não..."

"O primeiro jogo é Sonserina e Lufa-lufa" Colin suspira. "Não sei se quero ir assistir. Já sei o placar." Colin olha para Ginevra. "Está tudo bem Ginny?"

"Só estou um pouco tonta. Vou na enfermaria."

"Quer que eu vá junto?"

"Não, vai no jogo, te encontro lá ainda."

Ginevra está chegando no campo ainda meio tonta, estranhamente todos estão em silencio, ela levanta os olhos e observa Malfoy... caindo.

Ginevra aponta a varinha na direção dele instintivamente, alguma coisa estranha acontece, ela fica petrificada, sente uma dor absurda no mindinho. Os próximos segundos da queda de Malfoy acontecem lentamente para ela. Sem conseguir fazer nada a respeito ela o vê cair no chão para logo depois ela desmaiar.

Ginevra acorda e Malfoy está algumas camas de distancia dela. Todo enfaixado, mas olhando para ela, sem expressão. '_Ah merda. Ah merda. Ah merda._'

"Foi difícil Weasley, virar a minha parceira?"

"Era isso? Só isso? Eu tinha que apontar minha varinha pra você" Ginevra revira os olhos. "Ridículo. Tu podia ter me avisado, assim eu teria tomado o cuidado de não apontar a varinha pra ti."

"É claro que não é só isso Weasley. Tu quis me salvar e..."

"Srta. Weasley. Podes ir para o teu dormitório."

Ainda sem entender o que aconteceu Ginny entra na Sala Comunal para encontrar Ron, Hermione, Harry, francamente? Praticamente toda a sala comunal a encarando. _Ótimo._


End file.
